


Awaken Tyrant

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, MTMTE, Spoilers, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for MTMTE #37</p><p>Next chapter will be uploaded once MTMTE #38 is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be poster once MTMTE #38 is out.

"What do you mean Brainstorm can decide if you're created or not?!" Rodimus' panic was all but evident as he stared up at Megatron with wide optics. "Why didn't anyone comm. me and tell me this sooner?! Why didn't you tell me?!" 

 

Megaton sighed as his eyes swept over the young Prime's tense frame. He should have expected Rodimus to react in such a way to the unfortunate news. Primus, even Megatron was struggling at keeping his anxiety in check. It wouldn't take Brainstorm much to erase Megatron from existence. 

 

Rodimus paced before megatron, biting at his lip plate as he was deep in thought. The ex - warlord couldn't help but become annoyed at Rodimus' pacing and turned swiftly on his heal and proceeded back towards his quarters. 

 

Abruptly Rodimus stopped dead in his tracks before pursuing the older mech. 

 

"Hey, aren't you worried about Brainstorm potentially erasing you from history?" Rodimus called as he grasped Megatron's arm. The mech's steps never faltered. "Megatron, stop!"

 

"Enough!" Megatron snapped as his optics flared with anger. "You honestly think I'm not worried? Everything I've worked for; the millennia I wasted restoring Cybertron, could be lost at of Brainstorm's hand!" Megatron roared, drawing attention from other mechs wondering the halls of The Lost Light.

 

The young Prime flinched, but scowled up at the co - captain. Never before since Megatron had boarded the Lost Light had he raised his voice. "Never Speak to me like that again!"

 

"Excuse me, Captain," Megatron retorted and kept walking to his quarters.

 

He and Rodimus' shared quarters. Which was unfortunate at the moment.

 

Watching as the ex - warlord stalked past his office, Rung stepped out into the hall. "Megatron is-"

 

"Silence!" Megatron growled toward the therapist, cause the shorter mech to flinch and take a step back. "stay out of this!"

 

"Hey!" The domineering voice of Ultra Magnus sounded through the corridor.

 

Megatron's smoldering glare turned toward the officer and he clenched his fist. His agitation obvious through his tense frame. The mech glared at Magnus as Rung and Rodimus kept watch just in case Megatron snapped.

 

"Disrespecting fellow crew members and the Captain will get you no where," Ultra Magnus warned as he took a step toward Megatron. "Except for the brig."

 

"You'll do best not to take a step further," growled Megatron. "I'll have your head if you lay a hand on me."

 

That caught the attention of many other members of the Lost Light. Even if megatron were to even threaten anyone on board, the consiquences could be severe for the ex - warlord. In no time at all, half the crew began to swarm the halls with their weapons drawn just in case. That only drove Megatron's agitation further.

 

"We're only trying to help you, Megatron," Rung stated softly. "We know you're scared, but we're all doing the best we can to aid the situation."

 

Megatron was about to speak up when he caught a glance of Ultra Magnus pulling stasis cuffs from his subspace. In an instant, Megatron remembered countless times of being bound by stasis cuffs and kept in the darkest places. His whole life, he was looked upon as nothing but a danger to every mech around him. It seemed that history was repeating itself. That, or nothing ever changed.

 

For a moment, Megatron felt something in his processor snap. The slumbering tyrant whom was the old Megatron seemed to awaken from his dormant state. The mech let out a growl as he lunged for Magnus, pinning him down.

 

"You filthy lying Autobot! You're all liars!" Megatron bellowed as he slammed his fists into Ultra Magnus' chest plate. "You just get pleasure from kicking a mech when he's down!"

 

Megatron's assault on Magnus was cut short as the ex - warden of Garrus 9 pulled him from the officer and pinned him against the wall. The struggling tyrant fighting against the larger mechs hold. Though he immediately went still once the stasis cuffs were in place. 

"You planned this," Megatron hissed and shot Megatron a glare. "All of you want me dead!"

 

Every one on board could say that Megatron was definetly sounding the old Megatron. All of the Lost Light crew kept their weapons on Megatron as Fortress Maximus lead him toward the brig. Both Mechanics were silent as Megatron just kept his helm down. Regret filled his spark as he was forced into the brig. His senses seemed to come crashing back into him as he looked to Rodimus and Ultra Magnus' glare through the cell bars.

 

"Rodimus," Megatron vented heavily and stepped toward the bars. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

 

"Quiet," Magnus said. "You had one warning once you boarded. You now have waisted your chances, Megatron."

 

Megatron's gaze followed Magnus as he exited the brig, leaving Rodimus behind.

 

Rodimus' pain filled gaze stayed on the mech before he turned his back toward the older mech. "We'll be returning to Cybertron."

 

Megatron's optics widened in surprise. "Why Cybertron?" 

 

"To turn you over to Optimus," came Rodimus' quiet replying before he left the brig, leaving Megatron in the dark with his thought battering his processor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I had to write more to this.
> 
> Next time though, I'll post after #38 is published.

Rung stood in the brig speaking to Fortress Maximus trying to drown out the excessive pounding and screaming coming from Megatron. The mech seemed to be losing his mind. One moment the mech would be calm and collected, but the next moment he was threatening to wipe all Autobots from existence. Again.

It was actually a sad sight to see and Rung felt for the mech. The therapist was sure he would be acting the same way if his fate was in the hands of one mech. He just wouldn't be threatening to wipe Cybertron free of the autobots... something was definitely wrong with Megatron when it came to that.

Just as Rung went to talk to the ex - warlord, Rodimus sidestepped the therapist. "I'll talk to him, Rung."

"But-" Rung but at his lip plate before nodding. "Yes, sir."

Megatron's crimson optics shot up at the young Prime in a glare. His fists clenching as a growl eminated from the back of his throat.

"Captain," Megatron growled. "So nice of you to visit."

Rodimus held his glare to the larger mech. "Enough, Megatron. What's going on with you?"

With his optics shifting to the floor, the mech contemplated that question but shook his helm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Rodimus snapped. "You're threatening my Autobots!"

A menacing laugh came from the warlord as he turned his back to the prime. "That's laughable, Prime. Those pit spawns are your Autobots but what of Drift? He was your Autobot but you tossed him aside like the gutter mech he is."

Rodimus flinched at that. Drift confessed to everything that happen at Delphi, but Megatron made what Rodimus did to Drift sound so cruel. Well, he could admit ripping the badge from Drift was a little much.

"What's wrong, Rodimus," Megatron cocked his head to the side with a grin. "You admit you actually made a mistake?"

"Don't bring Drift into this," Rodimus said, but it was barely audible.

Megatron hummed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and kept his gaze on the Captain, The young Prime.

His lover.

For a moment, Megatron's senses came flooding back to him. He was acting ridiculous and rational. Quite frankly, he had no idea why. Something in his processor was causing him to lose his mind. His thoughts, even his emotions, were battering his processor.

"Rodimus," Megatron's optics flickered for a moment as pain shot through his processor.

Rodimus studied the mech, taking note of the change of tone in his voice. He was back to being the softer spoken Co - Captain. He doubted he would stay like that for long.

"What's wrong, Megatron," Rodimus said flatly.   
Megatron's softer optics met those of Rodimus'. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me," the mech said in almost a whimper. "Let me out, please, so I can get help from Perceptor."

"I can't. You'll get help when we get back to Cybertron."

"Rodimus, Prime and Prowl will have me offlined the second I step foot off this ship."

"I'm sorry," Rodimus whispered before turning and leaving the brig.

The ex - warlord stood there with his head down, letting out a frustrated growl. Optimus would understand if he explained himself, yet Prowl wouldn't. The only thing he really did wrong was give a bunch of empty threats. But he attacked Ultra Magnus.

He wasted his second chance.

At this point it didn't matter if Brainstorm were to kill him the day he were created. Prime would be sure to have him offlined.

Well, he most certainly wasn't going to sit in a cell until they landed on Cybertron. Being a criminal, he had ways of getting out and he would. He'd just have to slip past the   
ex - warden.

Megatron managed to disable the energon bars and get out of the cell, but not without attracting attention.

Fortress Maximus stood before megatron with a pistol drawn. He could talk his way out of this. At least he hoped he could.

"Easy, Fortress Maximus," Megatron said as he held up his hands. "I'm just going to talk to Rodimus."

"You were in the cell for a reason," Maximus stated as he stepped toward Megatron. "Get back in the cell."

With a roll of his optics, Megatron squared his shoulders. "I'm still Captain. I have authority over you. Now put your weapon down and I'll explain everything to Rodimus."

Reluctantly Fortress Maximus lowered his pistol. "I'll escort you to Rodimus Prime."

With a nod, Megatron scowled when stasis cuffs her placed around his wrists. At least it looked convincing as Fortress Maximus guided him toward Rodimus' hab suit.

Megatron glanced up at Maximus as the stasis cuffs were removed. "You may go and return to your duties," Megatron said as he turned to enter the code for the door.

Just as Maximus walked away, the door opened and Megatron stepped into the room. With his optics adjusting to the darkness, he focused on Rodimus' form on the large berth as he was in stasis. Not wanted to wake the mech, Megatron waked quietly to the berth and studied the young Prime.

Rodimus was completely oblivious to the invading mech until a pair of lip plates met his in a chaste kiss. Immidiatly, Rodimus rebooted and brought his optics online to be met by those domineering crimson ones. The mech shot up from his laying position and stared up at the mech in awe.

"How did you get out of the brig," Rodimus demanded.

"Fortress Maximus is easily convinced," came the short replying before leaning in to kiss Rodimus once again.

Pushing against the mech's chest, Rodimus pulled away and shot Megatron a glare. "You're getting yourself into even more trouble, Megatron."

Megatron vented a sigh and ran his hands up Rodimus' slim sides. "They're going to kill me. Just like you said before my trial."

The mech's tone tugged at Rodimus' spark, but Megatron Was right. If Brainstorm didn't kill him first, Optimus would have him sentenced to death.

"I wanted to be with you until then, Rodimus. If I snap again, you can kill me on spot."

"Stop talking," Rodimus said as he cupped the mech's helm and kissed him.

If it came to that, Rodimus wasn't sure if he'd be able to kill the mech he considered his lover.


End file.
